The Misfortune Academy adventures
by darkestnightmare666
Summary: its a story about college for genius american students that happen to be supernaturals that take place in the harry potter wold but the years 2014


The rainy drive home to the Wolf manner in the back of a limo is not what Glitch wanted or needed at the moment, yet here she was again for the seventh time. Her mother and father were going to be the upmost furious with her. The reflection on the limo's window showed a girl with pale skin, brunet hair that was cut short just to the jawline, with mystic pale blue eyes that change color depending on her mood. This is the image of the girl who is going to face the wrath of two extremely pissed off pure bloods, one a witch the other a wolf, in a matter of minutes. Sighing Glitch held tight to the safety grip as the limo speed up and went through the port key Glitches only though before the limo appeared in her drive was that her parents at least acknowledged that she graduated early.

The limo landed with a small thud outside of the Wolfarian castle, to muggles in the small town of Sherwood it looked like a burned down house the towns not cleaned up. The castle was made out of white and black stone, while the doors where made of cherry oak with silver trimming around the windows. Taking in a deep breath Glitch opened the door and made her way up the steps and walked in.

"Oh master Glitchica" yelled a screechy voice. There stood the Wolfarian noble house elf and Glitches first friend, Horace with a giant smile on his face as he bowed.

"Horace, I've told you just to call me Glitch, and happy to see me much?" answered Glitch with a mischievous smirk up on her lips.

" I am always happy when you are home, but Horace must warn you as your friend, Glitch's parents are rather furious"

Glitch sighed for the millionth since getting expelled from the Hogwarts sister school earlier that day, "I'm sure they will calm there genitals when I tell them the good news, where are they anyway?"

"There in the lounge" answered Horace

Glitch only nodded and made her way to the never ending doom that was sure to engulf her, that is if her parents don't use the killing curse on her. Groaning in annoyance as she walked down the hall way to the lounge, she came to the door and opened it to reveal her father Stephan Wolfarian and her mother Christina Wolfarian. Stephan's eyes where pitch black with his jaw set in place, while Christina had a set line upon her lips. It's quite essay as to who gave her which physical features, Stephan's large natural built frame, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, while Christina had blonde hair and hazel green eyes, with an air of power around her.

"Glitchica NighMarius Wolfarian, What in Merlin's great and noble name possessed you to be expelled" snarled Stephan.

"Love, calm down, no use in shifting now is there. But you miss talk now and make it good" said Christian as she rubbed Stephan's back trying to calm him.

Glitch looked calmly at her parents, "Well if you would read the mail I send then you would know that technically I didn't get expelled, I was just expelled from the classes because I graduated a month ago. Then sent the explosion letter so you assholes would pick me up"

The fierce looks upon her parent's faces dropped as Glitch handed her the wizard diploma. "Glitchica were I mean –"

"it's fine, I am going to my room" said Glitch as she cut off her mother's pathetic excuses and walled out of the lounge not caring that the only time they talk anymore is if or when she fucks up. Climbing the grand stair case to the attic floor, and fishing a key out of her blue jeans when she approached a lime green door to unlock it, the door swung open with an eerie creek. Glitch turned on her lights and tossed her trunk next to her closet and shut her door relocking it, as there was tapping on her window. Semiling glitch opened the window and took the letter from the snow white owl, meaning Cyril, Glitches childhood and present best friend was the sender, petting the owl and giving it a treat Glitch opened the letter.

_Glitch, _

_ Well guess who finally graduated, and to think that dick head said I would amount to nothing. When I return home tomorrow we should have a sleep over, god knows I can't stand the asshole. Hope you gave you're parent's hell when you arrived home. _

_Your friend and partner in crime _

_Cyril Shadow _

Glitch laughed to herself as she wrote back a quick reply and sent the owl off back to Cyril. The last statement was why they couldn't attend the same school since second year when they turned Mr. Nark into a frog. In their defense the old fool told them to do it. Laying on her bed Glitch opened her potions book and started to reread it, that was until there was a knock on the door.

Being impatient her parents unlocked it and walked into Glitches room which made her grind her teeth. " I was getting up to unlock it"

"So, anyway were creating a special academy for you and a few others like you" said Christina.

"The academy's for those who graduate early but are not old enough to attend college. It is called the Misfortune Academy and, you will be living there until you graduate college." Said Stephan

"You star next month" said Christina, and with that they both disappeared leaving a confused glitch


End file.
